The Infinity Series: Destruction
by GM Grantham
Summary: STORY TWO OF TWO: SG1Atlantis Xover: The team reunites and works with Sheppard’s team at Atlantis to find a way to defend against the Wraith and a blossoming replicator threat. Pairings include: DV, JS, CL, SheppardAdria, SheppardWeir.
1. One

**The Infinity Series  
**_Destruction_**  
**By ginamr aka GM Grantham

**Summary:** The team reunites and works with Shepard's team at Atlantis to find a way to defend against the Wraith and a blossoming replicator threat.  
**Spoilers:** SGA-The Return, Part I & II; SGSG1: The Quest, Part I & II  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing of Stargate is mine…no matter how I wish it was.  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Humor  
**Rating:** T for Teen

**A/N**: A sequel to _Reunited_. **_My first crossover fic._**

**Pairings Include:** Daniel/Vala, Jack/Sam, Cam/Lam, Sheppard/Adria (possibly some Sheppard/Weir).

* * *

**One**

Doctor Elizabeth Weir stood at attention beside Captain Lewis, awaiting SG-1's arrival. Just an hour ago, she'd been shuffling papers about on her desk, her mind not really on work. Naturally, John had goaded her about her 'hero-worship' of Doctor Jackson until she'd thrown him out of her office, her own goading about his attraction to Vala following him out.

Now here she stood, on the brink of possibly the most profound moment of her career fidgeting like a five-year-old on her first day of kindergarten. She sighed internally, closing her eyes and trying to calm her excitement. It wouldn't do to be unprofessional. She could get through this. She could…

"Incoming traveler," Lewis announced.

Elizabeth jumped and stumbled slightly, surprised at the announcement that had interrupted her thoughts.

Lewis turned to her, gently grasping her arm to steady her. "It's SG-1, ma'm."

She let out a heavy sigh and nodded, standing up straighter. "Open the iris."

He released his grip on her arm and entered several commands. Several moments later, the iris opened and SG-1 stepped through, accompanied by a young woman that Elizabeth didn't recognize. She frowned, knowing that she would find out soon enough. The gate shuddered and shut down behind them, the gateroom going silent.

* * *

Vala sighed in frustration as she watched Daniel struggle to carry their many belongings, including their equipment. Cam and Teal'c had their arms loaded down as well. The three men had insisted that she and Sam not carry anything because of their 'delicate conditions'.

When Daniel had first said that to her, she'd had to fight the urge to show him that there was nothing 'delicate' about her. Adria had offered her help as well, but Daniel had told her that she could help by carrying her own things.

"Daniel, just let me help," she argued, attempting to take a couple of the lighter bags.

"I've got it," he insisted.

Not a moment later, Daniel fell face first to the ground. He had to drop everything he'd been holding to throw his hands out in front of him to keep his face from actually making contact with the hard floor. He then stood and straightened his glasses, his cheeks coloring slightly as he made to pick up their things.

It was at that precise moment that several young men approached, each grabbing a bag or two of the equipment and belongings. Again, Vala sighed and moved forward to check Daniel for any scrapes or bruises. Heaven knew he was too stubborn to admit injury. Sometimes, she found this macho attitude of his very annoying and it left her feeling like a throwback to the caveman era.

He insisted that he was fine, but she frowned nonetheless when she found the scrapes on the palms of his hands. She fingered them gently before pressing a kiss to each palm, then brushing her lips against his.

"So will I live?" he murmured, a teasing smile crossing his lips.

"Mmm hmm. You'll will at that," Vala confirmed.

The scrapes weren't bleeding a great deal so when he followed the other three members of SG-1 and Adria to the conference room, she didn't protest. After checking to be sure that none of their belongings lay loosely on the floor, she walked quickly to catch up with the others.

* * *

Elizabeth turned her gaze toward Carson, hoping that he had good news. "Have you made any progress?"

Carson sighed, shaking his head. "I'm afraid not. It looks like I've hit another roadblock."

She sighed, a grimace crossing her features.

He echoed the grimace and nodded. "I know. Those little buggers are complicated and it's going to take some time to develop a large-scale defense."

Weir nodded and turned toward Sam. "How's General O'Neil?"

Sam smiled weakly. "He's better, but he's still recovering from the surgery."

Sheppard paused. "Glad to hear he's getting better."

As it turned out, Jack still hadn't been quite ready to retire and had insisted on accompanying them on one last reconaissance mission. Unfortunately, he'd been stabbed in the chest defending a woman the villagers had been about to stone to death for adultery. He grimaced, thinking of how tough Jack's third surgery had been for all of them. They'd come even closer to losing him the than the first time. The doctors had told him, away from Sam's keen ears, that they'd been about to call it when Jack's heart had suddenly restarted.

"_He's a stubborn old cuss," the doctor had joked with a grin._

He felt a hand on top of his, he turned to find Vala smiling at him reassuringly.

"So…anyone hungry?" Sheppard asked, successfully breaking the tension that had been filling the room since Jack's surgery had been brought up.

A genuine smile crossed Sam's lips and she nodded. "Starving."

Sheppard smirked. "I thought _you_ might be," he said, his gaze dropping to her round, protruding stomach.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Vala asked slightly annoyed. "Daniel rushed me so much that I didn't get the chance to even have a quick bowl of blue jello."

Daniel chuckled. "The jello is the _only_ thing that you didn't eat this morning."

She turned, her eyes narrowing at him with her hands on her hips. "Are you calling me fat?"

The smile disappeared from his face. "I…I didn't say…" he stuttered.

She pouted and she slunk lower in her chair.

He paused, sighing. "You're not fat. Hey…" He cupped her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze, and laid a hand on her abdomen. "You're carrying our baby, Vala. You've never been more beautiful."

She smiled, brushing her lips against his. "Let's eat."

As Vala stood and made her way to the door, Daniel sighed and shook his head, a small smile crossing his lips. She had him hook, line and sinker, and she knew it. If she didn't make him so happy, that fact might disturb him more than just a little. He stood, moving to follow her to the Commissary.

* * *

Cam followed Sheppard's gaze and shook his head, smiling, when his eyes fell on Jackson and Vala sitting very close together, smiling adoringly at one another. Sighing, he set the fork down and scrubbed his hands over his face. It was one thing to see them flirting behind the feelings; but it was another thing entirely to see them openly in love.

"How long have they been dating?" Sheppard asked.

Cam sighed. "They're not dating. They're married."

Sheppard's eyebrows shot up, his gaze resting on Vala. "Damn, she works fast."

Cam grinned, recalling the moments he'd witnessed between them, most especially after her return. "She'd been working him for a few months at least before she got pregnant."

Sheppard turned to him his eyebrows still raised high. "He's sure the kid is his?"

Cam looked again at the two, who were now feeding one another blue jello. "Yeah. The kid's his." He grinned even wider. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen him so pissed as when she was knocked unconscious by that dragon…and that's saying something considering how adept Vala is at stepping on his last nerve."

It was then that Cam noticed that he didn't have Sheppard's full attention. He turned, looking for the new focus of the man's attention, and fought the laughter struggling to break free.

"Who is she?" Sheppard asked, jerking his head toward the young, dark-haired woman moving toward Daniel and Vala's table.

"Adria. Vala's daughter."

Sheppard frowned. "How…?"

Cam sighed. "Long story short…the Ori."

Sheppard's gaze rested on her unblinkingly. He watched intently as she talked enthusiastically with Vala and Daniel. He watched the loose clothing move with her as she sat down, subconsciously tossing her hair, enticing him.

A smile crossed her lips at something Daniel was saying and suddenly, he was striding toward the table, ignoring Cam who was calling after him…something about his lunch.

Daniel looked up when he saw Sheppard approaching, his eyes on Adria. Beside him, Vala froze and a frown crossed her lips for a moment before it gave way to a knowing smirk.

He coughed behind his hand and looked in Sheppard's general direction. Adria frowned and turned to look behind her. Daniel suppressed a grin when he saw the normally arrogant, cocky colonel freeze in his tracks and smile weakly.

At the angle she was turned, Daniel could see a small smile cross her lips as well.

"Colonel, I don't believe you've met…" Daniel began.

Sheppard shook his head. "Not yet, but I've heard a bit from Mitchell. John Sheppard," he said, extending a hand.

Adria looked at his hand for a moment before taking it in a gentle grip as Daniel had shown her last night. "A pleasure. I am…"

"Adria," Sheppard finished, nodding. "Mitchell told me."

Her smile widened slightly as did Sheppard's. "And what exactly did he tell you, Colonel Sheppard?"

Sheppard smirked. "Call me John."

She paused. "What exactly did he tell you, John?"

He shrugged. "Not too much. Just that you were Vala's daughter." He hesitated. "I find that kind of hard to believe. Vala doesn't look old enough to be the mother to a young woman of your…maturity."

Vala's cheeks colored slightly at the implied compliment and Daniel sighed. "It's a long story," he replied.

Sheppard nodded, turning to Adria. "I'd love to hear it sometime."

Still grasping his hand, she stood. "What better time than the present? Perhaps I can explain while you show me more of the city?"

Sheppard grinned, offering the crook of his arm for her. She slipped her hand into it, smiling. As the two moved toward the exit, Adria turned back to her mother, flashing a gleaming white smile. Vala laughed softly and smiled in return.

Daniel frowned. "What was that all about?"

Vala shook her head, sighing. "You can be so oblivious, darling. He's been staring at her since she came in."

He shrugged. "So?"

She rolled her eyes. "So…he likes her."

He paused and frowned. "Do you really think that was such a good idea? I mean, Sheppard's a nice guy and everything but…" Daniel grimaced. "He's a bit of a…"

Vala's eyebrows shot up. "Womanizer?" She grinned. "You're starting to sound like a father already." She shook her head, smiling. "Don't be silly, darling. He's a complete gentleman."

Daniel frowned. "And you know this from experience?"

She smirked and without answering, stood and walked her tray toward the disposal.

"Vala, that means no, right? Right?"

* * *

Sheppard moved aside, allowing Adria to step out on the balcony first and she inclined her head in thanks. He followed, closing the doors behind them. She walked to the edge, leaning on the rail and staring out over the city. The sun was setting in the distance, illuminating the dull pink, baby blue, and washed lavender tones of the sky.

"So…" he asked, moving to stand behind her, his hands grasping the railing next to hers. "What do you think?"

She smiled softly, leaning back into him slightly. "It's different from the sunsets on Earth."

Sheppard nodded. "I miss those sometimes; but when I come up here, it's almost like home. This is the closest you can get to Earth when the gate is malfunctioning or out of alignment."

"It's beautiful," she whispered. "Do you bring Doctor Weir up here with you?"

He nodded. "Sometimes. It helps her focus." He paused. "It helps me stay sane more often than not."

Adria nodded and paused. "John?"

"Hmm?"

She turned to face him, her arms going about his neck. For several moments, they stared into one another's eyes, the air between them sizzling with the attraction they felt for one another. He leaned forward slowly, Sheppard's hand moving up to cup her cheek, their lips millimeters apart.

"John, Rodney's looking for you. He…"

He turned to see Elizabeth frozen in the doorway, a look of surprise upon her face. For a moment, he thought he saw a flicker of hurt in her eyes; but the moment he blinked, it was gone.

"Oh," she said softly, a false smile crossing her lips. "Am I…I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything."

Sheppard pulled back, clearing his throat. "You said something about Rodney. What does he want this time?"

She cleared her throat. "He mentioned something about testing the updates to the jumpers," she replied.

Sighing, Sheppard nodded and moved quickly past Elizabeth, through the doors to the interior.

* * *

**TBC… **

I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter!


	2. Two

**The Infinity Series  
**_Destruction_**  
**By GM Grantham

**Summary:** The team reunites and works with Shepard's team at Atlantis to find a way to defend against the Wraith and a blossoming replicator threat.  
**Spoilers:** SGA-The Return, Part I & II; SGSG1: The Quest, Part I & II  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing of Stargate is mine…no matter how I wish it was.  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Humor  
**Rating:** T for Teen

**A/N**: A sequel to _Reunited_. The first bit is going to be from Weir's POV out of necessity. **_My first crossover fic._**

**Pairings Include:** Daniel/Vala, Jack/Sam, Cam/Lam, Sheppard/Adria (possibly some Sheppard/Weir).

* * *

**Two**

_He stood outside a heavy, wooden door with light from inside of the room peaking through the edges. He reached out a hand and tried to turn the handle, but it wouldn't budge. He looked up and down the dark hall and was surprised to see several of the other doors rattling. __Moving first toward the one right and diagonal of where he currently stood, he opened the door. Behind it, he saw himself aboard Anubis's ship wearing the garb of the ascended. He couldn't quite make out what was being said. _

_Closing the door, he moved to the one next to it. __Just as he was about to open it, he noticed that the door at the end of the hall was rattling hard and looking as though it might rip from its hinges. He was drawn to it beyond reason and began walking toward it. Once he'd reached it, he extended a hand slowly to turn the knob. As he turned it, he pushed the door open. __His eyes widened slightly with shock when he saw Vala lying on the ground with her eyes closed. On instinct, he rushed toward her. Upon entering the room, he heard gunshots and zat blasts, turning to find the others distracting a large dragon. _

_He knelt beside her to check her breathing and pulse. A sigh passed his lips when he heard her breathing steadily and felt her pulse thrum with life against his fingers. T__he anger boiled in him as he stepped out from behind the boulder, gripping the sword tightly. Sam shouted in warning when the creature's attention returned to him. Daniel and the creature met one another's gazes, holding them for several moments before the dragon reared back and blew a steady stream of fire in his direction. _

_Again, Sam shouted in warning, but Daniel stood rooted to the spot and lifted the sword, closing his eyes. Reacting on instinct he whispered in the Ancient tongue, feeling the sword grow hot beneath his grip. His pulse pounded loudly in his ears and adrenaline rushed through his body, making him feel invincible. __He ran at the creature, the fire not touching him. Raising the sword, he pushed it hard through the dragon's tough hide with all the strength he possessed, grunting as he twisted the weapon in the creature's gut._

"_Emanio ut is intereo," he shouted repeatedly, with each phrase, twisting the weapon more._

_He felt the electricity rushing through him and into the weapon in his hands, feeling the metal grow almost scalding to the touch. Dizzied from the unrelenting pain, he didn't release his hold on the weapon. __The creature screeched, bucking wildly and trying to throw Daniel to the ground, but he held fast. Slowly, the sounds died and the creature's eyes closed as it weaved from side to side before collapsing heavily enough to shake the walls and loosen the rocks. Daniel raced to Vala's unconscious form, hugging her tightly to protect her from the collisions of the stones._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Daniel awoke with a start to find Vala wrapped around him, muttering in her sleep. Laughing softly, he turned toward her and laid a hand on her exposed hip, bringing his mouth next to her ear. "Good morning to you, too."

Vala hugged him even tighter and his hand on her hip moved to her neck, brushing gently at the loose strands of her midnight black hair. Yawning widely, she laid her head on his chest and brushed her lips gently against his exposed abdomen. He shivered slightly, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly.

Her eyes opened and she moved up to brush her lips against his. "Mmm. Did anyone ever tell you how delicious you look after a nice romp between the sheets?"

The sarcastic response he normally would have given died on his lips as he looked at the woman lying next to him, her stomach swollen with his child. He looked at her through half-lidded eyes and grinned. "Yes…you…every morning for the last seven months."

She grinned softly. "Well, if you don't want to hear it…"

Rolling her onto her back, he laid half on top of her whispering in her ear, "Oh no…I love hearing it as much as I love telling you how unbelievably gorgeous you are after we've made love."

Vala's stomach gave a gurgle in reply and Daniel laughed. "Hungry?"

She nodded, licking her lips seductively. "Very."

Again, he laughed. "I meant food."

"That, too," she said with a grin.

Vala gasped slightly and her hand flew to her stomach. A slightly panicked look crossed his face as he gripped her arm. "What is it?" he asked.

She smiled and grasped his hand. "The baby's kicking again."

His eyes widened in awe as he felt the tiny ripple from the baby's kick. She reached up, smiling, and brushed her lips against his. He pulled her closer deepening the kiss. They parted reluctantly several moments later for air and he sighed. "As much as I don't want to leave this bed, we need food and I need to talk with Doctor Weir about something."

She brushed the tips of her fingers over his sides, causing him to shudder. "Why don't you invite her to lunch? The two of you can talk while I feed myself and the baby."

He smiled. "That's not a bad idea. She does seem like she could use a bit of a break. She's been under some intense strain lately."

Vala nodded. "Mmm. We'd better get up and get dressed then."

"Separate showers," Daniel said with a smirk, and jumped from the bed sprinting into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Hurry, darling! I've got to pee!" she called after him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He'd stopped by her office just in time to see Sheppard exiting, his expression one of frustration. Daniel had considered rescheduling the lunch meeting so as not to disturb her after what he was certain was a very emotional disagreement if Sheppard's reaction was any indication. Before he could leave, however, Elizabeth had invited him in and had gladly accepted the invitation. Her false brightness didn't fool Daniel one bit. The argument had no doubt been of a personal nature. Despite his curiousity, he kept his questions to himself and headed for the Commissary.

By the time she arrived, Vala had polished off two courses and a bowl of blue jello. Daniel sat next to her with his arm wrapped around her as he finished his chicken. He and Vala looked up when they saw a tray set down on the table in front of them.

Clearing his throat, Daniel pulled away from Vala secretly gripping her hand in his under the table. "So…how's Carson's research coming along?"

"Fine," Weir replied distractedly.

He caught her gaze, noting Adria and Sheppard sitting oddly close together. His perusal slid to her features and he noted the slightly anguished look on her face. As a diplomat, she was trained to hide her emotions from both parties; but she was doing a horrible job of hiding her dislike of Adria and Sheppard together. From that, Daniel concluded that there was most likely an unacknowledged attraction between them. He sighed. '_Great.'_

**_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**_The Next Morning…_**

Weir scarcely looked up through Daniel's whole report about the symbols he'd translated from a Wraith tablet found just a month ago. He sighed. He had been hoping that his work would bring her out of her reclusive mood. She'd always been eager to hear about it.

He laid his hand on top of hers, causing her to look up. Her eyes were red and stained from tears, her features looking drained as though she hadn't slept the night before.

"Elizabeth…" he began.

To his surprise, her eyes grew watery and her lower lip quivered slightly. She turned away, wiping the tears away with the back of her free hand.

She smiled weakly, laying her other hand on top of his, still not quite meeting his gaze. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "No. Look at me." Her gaze flew up to meet his and his stomach churned in sympathy at the sadness he saw. "Don't be. You're hurting. I can understand."

She sighed, and paused. "Why did she have to show up and ruin everything?"

Daniel ducked his head to hide the hint of a smile that crossed his lips. "Sometimes that's what it takes for us to realize just how much we care about someone," he replied.

She smiled slightly, nodding. "Yes. I suppose so." Again, she paused. "What am I going to do? He obviously cares about her…and who am I to stand in the way of him being happy?" She sighed. "If Adria will make John happy, I suppose I'll have to accept that." Grinning wryly, she added, "That doesn't mean I have to like it." She paused. "You were saying something about a Wraith tablet?"

He grinned and continued his earlier explanation, his heart even lighter just from seeing the enraptured interest in her eyes.

A long while later, Daniel smiled and walked toward the door. "I hope things work out."

She nodded and paused before following him, grabbing his arm as he stepped out, causing him to turn back toward her.

"Doctor Jackson, I…"

She paused for a moment before hugging him and sighing, brushing her lips against his cheek.

"Thank you," she finished, smiling.

He nodded, still smiling. "You're welcome. Any time you need an ear or some friendly advice…you know where to find me." He exited heading toward his and Vala's shared quarters.

**_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**_Two days later…_**

She paused. "Can I go?"

He grinned wryly, shaking his head. "Again…no, you can't."

"Why not?" she pouted.

He sighed, a small smile crossing his lips. "The baby's due any day. The mission's going to be dangerous."

She leaned up, pecking him on the lips. "I can handle myself."

He gazed at her sternly. "No. That's my final word. Don't make me handcuff you to the bed like I did two months ago after you tried to sneak off with me on that survey mission."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'll be fine. I'm not a child, you know."

His eyebrows shot up. "That's funny…you're sure acting like one."

Without another word, he exited the room with his gear in hand.

"Daniel!" Vala whined, trailing after him.

**_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

"Sam!" Daniel shouted. "Look out!"

She looked behind her just in time to avoid the Wraith, but Daniel's warning came at a price. He'd drawn attention to himself and before he could aim his weapon, a Wraith had thrown him to the ground and had the pads of his fingers pressed into Daniel's chest.

Daniel's back arched and he gritted his teeth against the invasion. What lasted only moments had seemed to go on for an eternity. Suddenly, the pressure was gone. He gasped for breath and looked to his side to see the Wraith laying there, dead, with dozens of bullet holes in its chest.

Sam appeared next to him and leaned forward, checking to see if he was hurt.

"Thanks," he said breathlessly.

She nodded. "No problem. You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." He sat up and winced at the throbbing in his leg that was just now making itself noticed.

She frowned. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he replied, his voice thick from the pain.

Her eyebrows shot up and noticing how his left leg was positioned, she gently rolled up the material, pressing her fingers in lightly. When she reached the middle of his calf, he let out a strangled cry of pain, his teeth gritted and his eyes closed.

As the pain dissipated, he reached for his glasses and slipped them on, seeing another army of Wraith cresting the hill in the distance.

"Go!" he said.

She shook her head, helping him to his feet. "I don't think so, Daniel. You're coming back with us."

"Damn it, Sam! Go! They're getting closer!"

She said nothing, wrapping an arm around his waist and slinging one of his arms around her shoulders.

"Move, Daniel! Don't make me report you for insubordination!"

He gritted his teeth, moving forward one step at a time. "You can't. I'm not military."

"As far as Landry's concerned, you're under my command. Now keep moving!"

He hissed as he fell to the ground, his leg throbbing unmercifully. Behind him, the gate shutdown with a _whoosh_. Two men were at his side, helping him to his feet.

"I'm fine. Help the others," he said, leaning against the outer frame of the stargate.

He took a step forward, wincing at the pain. His leg shook violently as he tried to walk and it nearly collapsed under him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Halfway down the corridor, he lost his balance and fell onto his stomach, panting for breath.

"Daniel!" He looked up to see Vala kneeling beside him, a look of concern upon her face. "What happened?"

He groaned softly as the pain in his leg flared again. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Vala's eyebrows shot up, a disbelieving look crossing her face. "That's why you're lying on your stomach, making such a fuss?"

He sighed. "Wraith," he said simply.

Clenching his teeth, he managed to get to his feet, leaning against the nearby wall. He sucked in a breath and clutched his leg.

She frowned, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Yes, yes your leg. What else?" Her eyes widened. "They didn't…" Daniel avoided her gaze and she had her answer. Her expression changed to one of fright, this news only strengthening her resolve. "Come on now, darling. Let's get you to the infirmary."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Carson shook his head. "You were very lucky, Doctor Jackson. The injury is fairly minor. You have a closed fracture of your shin bone." He looked up. "That just means that it didn't puncture the skin. This walking cast should help it heal just fine."

As Carson examined the imprints on Daniel's chest, Vala carefully stacked pillows under his injured leg, elevating it as high as she could while making sure that he was still comfortable.

Daniel nodded. "So I suppose I'm going to be off my feet for a couple days at least?"

Carson's brow furrowed slightly. "Not necessarily, though I'd recommend you take it easy. That means no off-world missions until the cast comes off."

Suddenly, he saw Vala bend at the waist and grit her teeth. "Vala…" he began.

"The baby," she muttered.

Within moments, he was at her side. "What is it?"

She tensed for a moment before relaxing again. "Baby…coming," she managed.

Daniel lifted her in his arms without a second thought, grunting at the weight, before placing her on the bed where he'd just been laying.

"Get a hospital gown," Carson ordered to one of the nurses. She nodded and bolted into the other room.

"Breathe, Vala, relax," Daniel whispered, offering his hand for her to grasp.

She let out a strangled cry of pain, gripping his hand tightly. "Easy for you to say! You don't feel like a one-ton brick was just dropped on your…" She gritted her teeth against the next contraction.

He smoothed a hand over her brow soothingly, brushing his lips over her temples and then her cheek whispering, "Relax and breathe. Hee-hee-whoo."

She focused on his breath against her ear and relaxed, slowly synchronizing her breathing with his. She let out a strangled cry as the pain of the contractions increased, gripping Daniel's hand tighter.

"Not…working…" she panted. Daniel gritted his teeth against the pain in his hand. "Got to…push."

Carson brushed his thumb over her knuckles. "Just another minute, lass. You're not fully dilated."

She squeezed Daniel's hand even harder, causing him to let out a grunt. "To hell with that! I need to…!" She screamed.

"Hold on, lass," Carson soothed.

Just then the nurse entered with the gown. "She's too close now," Carson said, waving her off. "Just get her bottoms off."

Vala shook visibly as the pain increased exponentially. "Need to push!"

"Just a little longer, Vala. You're almost there," Daniel whispered soothingly, despite the intense pain in his hand.

The four passed the moments in silence, stretching the eternity consuming their focus. Carson frowned slightly, not looking too pleased.

"What?" Daniel asked, spotting the concern on his face.

The doctor shook his head. "I don' understand it. The baby's not even full term, but appears to be in distress."

Vala screamed, her grip on Daniel's hand tightening even further and he yelped. "Can't you give her something for the pain?" he asked.

He frowned. "I wish I could, but I'm worried that it might harm the baby. The placenta separated from the uterine wall too early and the baby's oxygen supply is being cut off." He looked up at Vala. "Are you ready to push?" She nodded, screaming in pain. "Then give me a nice big push, lass."

She stiffened, focusing all of her energy on pushing the baby out. Another cry broke from her lips like that of a wounded puppy.

"Again!" Carson shouted, alarm in his voice.

Pushing yet again, she gripped Daniel's hand tightly and he fought down the panic building in his chest as he saw Vala drifting in and out of consciousness.

"The baby's crowning. One more, lass, and the baby's head'll be out."

Nodding, Vala pushed yet again, gritting her teeth before she fell back against the pillows, panting for breath.

Carson looked up at her. "This is the last one. I promise. Push."

She sucked in a breath and pushed as hard as she could, collapsing limp on the bed panting when at last the pressure was gone. A weak little wail pierced the air and Vala felt the tears run down her face, laughter spilling from her lips. Daniel smiled at her, brushing his lips against hers.

Carson reached for a pair of surgical scissors on a nearby table. Once the nurses had applied the medical clamp, he offered Daniel the handle of the scissors. Daniel smiled, taking them and cutting the cord.

She lay there, relaxing for several moments until the nurse came over to stand by the bed, smiling with the little one in her arms.

"Congratualtions…you have a daughter," Carson announced with a broad smile on his face.

Vala's eyes widened as the nurse placed the baby into her waiting arms. She looked at the little wonder and then back up at Carson. "She's…"

Carson's smile widened. "Perfectly healthy."

Again, Vala looked down at the life in her arms, an affectionate smile lighting her face.

As Daniel watched the interaction between his wife and his daughter, he felt the pride well inexorably within him. He looked at his daughter's face and she looked back with a pair of gleaming ocean blue eyes, a hand brushing against the thin tufts of dark hair spotting her head. She reached out for him and he swore he saw the little one's lips tilt up in a smile.

"She's beautiful," Vala gushed.

Daniel gazed affectionately at his daughter and brushed a gentle kiss over his her forehead, laughing when she tugged at the hair he'd let grow back out just a little.

Carson laughed. "And she's got her mother's spirit already."

Daniel's grin widened and Vala sighed, shaking her head.

"So…" Daniel began. "What should we name her?"

Vala paused a moment. "Claire?" she suggested.

Daniel's smile softened and a hint of moisture glistened in his eyes. "My mother would have liked that."

She sighed, brushing her lips against his. He grinned, laying his head on her shoulder as the two stared down at their newborn baby girl.

One of the nurses took Claire gently from Vala's arms to clean her up and perform a basic check-up. "Her color is returning, so she doesn't seem to have sustained any serious trauma. But I'd still like to keep her overnight to monitor her breathing. I'm especially concerned with how that cord was wrapped around her neck. Other than that, she's perfect."

* * *

**TBC…**


	3. Three

**The Infinity Series  
**_Destruction_**  
**By ginamr aka GM Grantham

**Summary:** The team reunites and works with Shepard's team at Atlantis to find a way to defend against the Wraith and a blossoming replicator threat.  
**Spoilers:** SGA-The Return, Part I & II; SGSG1: The Quest, Part I & II  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing of Stargate is mine…no matter how I wish it was.  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Humor  
**Rating:** T for Teen

**A/N**: A sequel to _Reunited_. The first bit is going to be from Weir's POV out of necessity. **_My first crossover fic._**

**Pairings Include:** Daniel/Vala, Jack/Sam, Cam/Lam, Sheppard/Adria (possibly some Sheppard/Weir).

* * *

**Three**

_**A month later…**_

Vala's eyes opened when she heard faint crying from the other room. With an irritated groan, she rolled over to find a note sitting on the bedside table.

_Vala,_

_I won't be here when you wake up because an emergency situation popped up in the middle of the night. I would have woken you up, but I thought you could use the sleep after Claire's crying marathon the other night. If you need a break, Elizabeth said that she'd be willing to baby-sit for awhile so that you could rest. Make sure you eat something today for lunch. We'll have dinner together when I get back. _

_Love, Daniel_

Reluctantly, Vala slid out of bed with the note still clutched in her hand. She massaged her temples with her free hand as she entered the room, sighing dramatically. Suddenly, the crying grew louder and she winced as her head throbbed painfully.

"All right, little darling. Do you want to spend some time with Auntie Elizabeth?" she cooed as she lifted the baby carefully from the makeshift crib. "Well, that's just where you're going because mommy needs some sleep."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**_Meanwhile on P3X-310…_**

The mission had been simple. They were on reconnaissance, attempting to gather information about the Wraith. While they were scouting an area near a structure, an army of Wraith had descended upon them, effectively cutting off their escape. Despite the odds, they'd shot their way through the army blocking their exit and had all managed to get away. All except Daniel.

Sam rested her back against a tree, panting from the long-distance run. "We can't leave him, Cam. No one gets left behind, remember?"

Cam paused, gritting his teeth and running a hand through his hair. "We can't do this alone."

"Did Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter not succeed in rescuing you without assistance?"

Cam sighed, nodding. "Yeah, I know. But this is different."

She shrugged. "I don't see how, other than the fact that there are three of us this time."

Sighing, he nodded. "All right. But let's dial Atlantis and at least let them know the situation."

The two men began moving through the woods toward the stargate while Sam stared back the way they'd come for several moments, anguish on her features. Her eyes closed and she prayed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**_Two days later…_**

Vala sat silently, picking at her lunch. She wished that he'd woken her. She would have insisted on going with him and at least she'd be doing something to help him instead of sitting her doing nothing. A tray was set on the table in front of her and she looked up to see Sheppard standing there. Only for a moment, her gaze met his. Turning away, she again stared at her lunch fighting back tears of worry.

He cleared his throat. "Do you mind if I join you?" She sighed and gestured for him to sit. He paused for a moment before cautiously laying a hand on top of hers.

She looked into his eyes for a moment, her brow furrowed before she turned away, pulling her hand back. "I don't suppose you've heard anything new?" she queried softly.

With a sigh, the Colonel shook his head. "Nothing." Upon catching her tearful gaze, he frowned. "Hey. We'll find him."

"I know," she murmured, with a half smile. "I just...things are finally the way they're supposed to be. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him."

Sheppard sighed. "I know what you mean."

This earned him another raised eyebrow. "Really? How so?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but thought better of it and shook his head, smiling. "Forget I said anything."

Vala smirked. "Oh, I won't. I intend to find out."

For the first time in a month, he laughed. "I'll take that as a challenge." He leered at her slightly, acknowledging that he was game.

The moment was interrupted by a voice from the speakers saying "Colonel Sheppard and team, please report to the briefing room."

Sheppard and Vala exchanged a look before both stood and exited the Commissary.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Elizabeth sighed. "I can understand, Vala. Really, I can. But Dr. Jackson asked me directly to ensure that you stay here."

Vala stood abruptly, anger in her features. "I don't give a draz! My husband is in danger and I intend to do everything that I can to bring him back!"

"Mother," Adria soothed, laying a gentle hand on her mother's arm.

Vala's features softened slightly, but she continued to gaze hard at Elizabeth. "My husband is out there. I refuse to sit here and do nothing. I'll get to him by whatever means possible."

Pausing for a moment, Elizabeth sighed and nodded. "I would do the same." Elizabeth leaned forward, grasping Vala's hand in a gesture of support. "Good luck."

Vala smiled slightly, inclining her head. "Thank you," she replied softly.

"I will go with you," Adria added. Vala turned, seeing the same emotion in her daughter's eyes that she herself felt. "I cannot stand by either."

Elizabeth nodded and turned to Sheppard, a slight smile on her face. "You have a go. Bring him home."

Sheppard nodded, returning the smile. "We will."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hiding wouldn't stop them from picking up her scent, Sam knew, as she ducked behind a bush. The Wraith were moving dangerously close and she could feel her heart beating a rapid tattoo inside of her chest. She focused on slowing her breathing. No sense in making it easier for them. She noted that Cam knelt next to her, his lips moving in prayer. A sudden loud thud to her left caused her to turn sharply. To say that the noise had startled her was an understatement. She sucked in a breath and risked a glance through the hole in the shrubbery. The Wraith had stopped and were gazing in the direction of the noise. They were still for several moments before one inclined his head in the direction of the noise and moved off, the others following.

Sam slumped against the tree trunk behind her, letting out a sigh of relief. "That was close," she whispered.

Cam nodded. "Sounds like Teal'c found the trail."

Sam laughed softly. "_'Follow the yellow brick road'_," she whispered.

This drew a soft chuckle from Cam. "Now I _know_ you've been around Colonel O'Neill far too long."

Sam's eyebrows shot up, but she said nothing. Suddenly, the baby kicked and she swallowed a gasp of surprise. Looking down at her swollen abdomen, she frowned slightly. She never knew that being pregnant could be so…distracting.

"You all right?" Cam asked, indicating the bruise on her arm from where he'd pulled her out of the way of weapons fire.

She nodded. "I've had worse."

His eyebrows shot up. "Yeah. I read the mission reports, remember?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "Why'd you ask, then?"

His expression became serious. "Sam…"

She sighed, rolling her eyes as she stood carefully. "You're almost as bad as Jack."

He smiled slightly. "What can I say? I owe the man a favor."

Her gaze met his and she grinned. "Thank you."

He nodded, his smile widening. "Anytime."

"It's about time," the two heard an exasperated voice say. "We've been looking for you for hours."

They turned, surprised to find Vala standing in front of them. Cam frowned. "I thought…"

Vala's eyebrows shot up. "Did you really think that I wouldn't find a way to get here?"

Cam smirked. "No; but I figured you'd be forced to hijack a ship."

She laughed. "Let's just say I put on a little of the MalDuran charm."

Sam grinned. "Is she still alive?"

Vala smirked. "For now." She paused, her expression becoming serious. "Have you found a way to get him back?"

Sam's grin disappeared and she sighed. "Not yet. We were scouting when a band of Wraith saw us. We were lucky to get away. If Teal'c hadn't drawn them away…"

"Actually, Colonel Sheppard threw a rock."

Sam laughed. "A rock?"

Sheppard shrugged. "It was all I could come up with at the time. I wasn't going to risk putting you or Vala in any danger."

Cam grinned wryly. "Jackson would've rung your neck."

Suddenly, Teyla's head snapped up. "The Wraith. They are coming back this way."

"All right, then," Cam began, standing and brushing the dirt from his BDUs. "Let's keep moving, shall we?"

He extended a hand and helped Sam to her feet before the group set an intense pace in the opposite direction.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Daniel grunted, struggling against the suspended handcuffs. He managed to kick a foot out and make hard contact with the Wraith's shin. The Wraith hissed and pulled his hands away from Daniel's chest, clutching his shin and glaring at Daniel.

A second Wraith smirked. "He is a strong one."

Daniel looked toward him, panting heavily. Again, he struggled to pull the chains from the ceiling, but he was too weak. He laughed softly to himself when he realized how ridiculous his thinking was. Even at his strongest, he wouldn't have been able to pull them from the ceiling. Daniel tensed when the first Wraith came back at him, ready to kick out and struggle again. The second Wraith grabbed the first's hand, shaking his head. "No more…for now. We brought him here for a reason. Have patience, my friend. We'll soon have the whole of Atlantis on which to feed."

"I'm not going to tell you how to get to Atlantis if that's what you're thinking," Daniel said through gritted teeth.

The second Wraith smirked. "With time you will, Daniel Jackson. With time."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Wraith drew near as SG-1 and Sheppard's team waited for them to pass. But it was quickly becoming clear that the Wraith weren't going to pass by this time. They'd picked up their scent. Vala's eyes widened and she smirked, tapping Cam on the shoulder. He turned to look at her frowning slightly. "I have an idea," she mouthed. "I'll distract them. Then the rest of you find Daniel and get him back to Atlantis right away in case he needs medical attention. I'll be right behind you." Without another word, she dodged out from their hiding place to get the Wraiths' attention.

"No, Vala!" Cam hissed. He cursed softly when her hand slipped right through his.

"Looking for me?" Vala taunted. She then took off running with several Wraith following behind her.

Cam turned to look at the others. "Sheppard and Ronon with me. The rest of you…find Jackson."

They all nodded, Sheppard and Ronon following Cam in the direction Vala had gone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She ducked branches as she tried to get away, several vines planting viciously sharp thorns in her arms along the way. She hissed softly at the sting of the cold wind against her raw arms. Not seeing the tree root, she tripped over it sending her sprawling to the ground. She tried to stand again, but her ankle protested violently, screaming in pain. Clutching it, she again tried to stand. It was too late. A Wraith pinned her to the ground with a hunger in its eyes looking about ready to feed. Sucking in a soft breath she struggled.

"No," one of the others said. "Our orders were to bring them alive."

The Wraith pinning her down scowled and hissed. "Such a waste of energy to pursue them if we can't even feed our fill once we have captured them."

The other scowled in return. "We have our orders and we will follow them."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The three men came to a halt, slipping into the bushes and waiting for the right moment. When Cam saw the Wraith pin Vala, he thought for sure that it was going to feed on her. He was surprised when one of the others stopped it.

Sheppard stared at the other until it turned and his eyes widened slightly. "Michael," he whispered. Cam frowned at him. Seeing this, Sheppard shook his head. "I'll explain later."

The three men watched as one of the pursuers lifted a kicking and screaming Vala from the ground. Cam was ready to move forward to stop it when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked over to see Sheppard shaking his head. "We can't help her," he whispered. "We're outnumbered. We'll follow them and see where they take her. They might lead us straight to Jackson."

They paused, waiting for the Wraith to vanish before Cam got on his radio. **Sam, Vala's been taken prisoner by the Wraith. We're going to follow them. They might lead us to Jackson. They're headed north.**

There was a pause before Sam's voice came over the radio. **Copy that. Tracking her signal. We'll be right behind you.**

Cam nodded. **Copy that. Watch your asses.**

**Copy that. Carter out.**

"Move out."

The three men then moved in the direction that the Wraith had taken Vala, Cam grimacing as he imagined what they might do to her once they got her where they were taking her.

* * *

TBC…

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are welcome and encouraged!


	4. Four

**The Infinity Series  
**_Destruction_**  
**By ginamr aka GM Grantham

**Summary:** The team reunites and works with Shepard's team at Atlantis to find a way to defend against the Wraith and a blossoming replicator threat.  
**Spoilers:** SGA-The Return, Part I & II; SGSG1: The Quest, Part I & II  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing of Stargate is mine…no matter how I wish it was.  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Humor  
**Rating:** T for Teen

**A/N**: A sequel to _Reunited_. The first bit is going to be from Weir's POV out of necessity. **_My first crossover fic._**

**Pairings Include:** Daniel/Vala, Jack/Sam, Cam/Lam, Sheppard/Adria (possibly some Sheppard/Weir).

Credit to hicorpfor the Wraith name Senkoran and credit to Lord Haikon from the same forum for the Wraith names Za'Crel and Ne'Cron.

* * *

**Four**

"I told you enough, Senkoran!"

The smaller Wraith hissed, pulling away from Daniel. "We've been waiting days for the others to come looking for him! We haven't fed in nearly two cycles!"

The other Wraith smirked. "You have so little patience. They'll be here." He turned to look at Daniel. "In the meantime, we have a little surprise for you. Since you don't seem to care about your own life…"

Daniel gaped in horror, his face going pale when two guards entered the room with Vala between them. She looked up and her eyes met his, tears forming in them and a smile crossing her lips. She broke free from her captors and rushed forward to hug him tightly. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her neck, wishing he could wrap his arms around her. He protested strongly when she was pulled away from him. With a nod from the taller Wraith, his hands were free and he immediately rushed forward, holding her tightly.

"Damn it, Vala. Didn't I tell you not to come after me?" he choked, feeling tears gathering in his eyes.

She nodded into his shoulder. "I know. But when I heard that you'd been captured…" She sucked in a shaky breath. "Darling, you should have known I wouldn't be able to stay away."

He sighed, nodding. Yes, he'd expected her to come after him. But he'd also expected Elizabeth to respect his wishes and not let her. "Vala, you shouldn't have…"

"Enough!" Za'Crel said sharply.

Yet again, Vala was pulled from him and one of the guards dragged her toward the handcuffs. She struggled violently to free herself, but it was useless. As Daniel moved forward to help her, one of the guards pulled him back.

"Let her go!"

Za'Crel chuckled, running the tip of his index finger over her cheek. Vala turned her head, lashing out in an attempt to bite his finger. Again, Za'Crel chuckled. "Such spirit."

"I'll show you 'spirit', you ugly, pathethic…" she began, he teeth clenched.

Daniel jerked forward, growling angrily as a hand made rough contact with Vala's cheek. "Let her go, damn you!"

Once again, he struggled against his captor's, managing to free one arm. He drew his arm back and before the guard on his left knew what had hit him, Daniel's fist made bone-crunching contact with his jaw. Turning quickly, he took advantage of the other one's surprise, clocking him in the nose. Za'Crel watched amusedly as Daniel alternately fought the two guards, landing punches and kicks as well as avoiding them. One of the guards grabbed him by the elbow, but Daniel gripped his arm and flipped him onto his back.

Vala struggled violently against the cuffs, grunting in frustration as she was forced to watch the scene unfold, unable to do anything to help him. At last, one of them managed to subdue him with a rough knee to the stomach. Falling to the floor, Daniel gasped for breath. The tallest guard sneered as he continually lashed out until Daniel lay in a heap on the floor, blood flowing from numerous cuts on his face as well as from his nose. The lengths of his arms that Vala could see were covered in purple and blue bruises, some of which were beginning to turn black. His glasses lay beside him, broken in half.

"Ne'Cron!"

Turning sharply, Vala saw a Wraith she recognized as one from the woods moving toward her. A soft smile lit his features and she frowned. As he pressed the tips of his fingers against her chest, she bit her lip hard to keep from screaming. The world blurred around her and everything seemed so far away. She was floating somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness, only vaguely aware of the pain now. She heard a triumphant screech and tried to focus on it. However, when she did, the pain returned. It wasn't difficult to submit. The process was less painful that way. She felt herself weakening as though all of her energy was being sucked out of her by a vacuum.

Daniel watched in horror and was at last forced to turn away, unable to watch the weakness overwhelming her normally headstrong nature. He swallowed roughly as her heard the triumphant screech from the Wraith and gritted his teeth, fighting the desire to cry out in pain as though it was him in her place. She was strong as the Wraith took away days of her life by the minute. Not once did she scream or cry out in pain. When he dared look up, he could see the resistence in her features for only a moment before it retreated, leaving behind the ghostly shell of a weak woman with no life left in her.

She gasped suddenly as the feelings and the pressure were gone and slumped over, panting heavily. He felt as though he would be sick when he noticed her pale features and how her body shook violently, her legs barely able to keep the rest of her upright. He caught a brief glimpse of her eyes, which were glazed over as though she were dead. Her heavy breathing was the only sign that she was still alive.

There was a chuckle. "Perhaps she is not so strong after all."

Vala focused on the Wraith directly in front of her as he spoke. "Her journey must have tired her greatly. She must rest. We do, after all, want her alive as long as possible. If we begin again without allowing her sufficient time to recover, it would kill her instantly."

Za'Crel sighed heavily and nodded. "Take them to the cell."

Ne'Cron and the two guards nodded, doing as they were told.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Leave us," Ne'Cron said, dismissing the other two. They exchanged a look, but followed his order.

As soon as they had left, Ne'Cron knelt down beside Vala, again pressing the tips of his fingers to her chest. Daniel moved forward weakly in an attempt to stop him; he felt the panic well up like a scream when he couldn't pry the Wraith's hand away. Again, Vala gasped, enduring a few minutes of this before sitting up abruptly. Her gaze locked with Ne'Cron's for a moment, her eyes wide and her mouth open slightly.

"What did you just…?"

Ne'Cron smiled. "We can take away life…but we can also give it."

Daniel frowned. "Then why did you…?"

"I'm sorry. The deception was necessary. The others followed us back. I have no doubt they are working on a way to free you."

Vala's eyes narrowed. "Who are you really?"

"I am better known to your race as Michael. Your people captured me and attempted to use drugs to make me Human."

Vala smiled wryly. "I guess it didn't work."

Daniel frowned again. "Why are you helping us? You obviously aren't very fond of Humans after what we tried to do to you."

Michael paused and laughed. "Saving your lives is a fair trade in the end."

Shaking his head, Daniel fought back a wry smile. "What do you want in exchange for keeping us alive long enough for the others to find us?"

The Wraith stood, moving to the washing basin and pulling out a rag, then ringing it out. "Nothing quite so complicated." He strode back toward them, kneeling in front of Daniel and carefully touched the rag to one of the many bloody cuts on his face, the sting causing Daniel to wince. "Being rid of Senkoran once and for all would be rather…fantastic."

Vala sighed. "He is a rather nasty fellow," she added flippantly.

Michael grimaced. "As I believe the Human expression goes, 'you don't know the half of it'."

"So…" Daniel began. "In exchange for you keeping us alive, all we have to do is ensure that this Senkoran is killed?"

Michael nodded, smiling. "As I have said, fairly simple." He paused. "I must leave before Za'Crel begins to suspect something." He handed the rag to Vala. "If I insist upon food to rebuild your strength in order to draw out the questioning, Za'Crel will no doubt grant it. I will see about also bringing medical supplies and something to fix your seeing aide."

Daniel paused and nodded. "Thank you."

Smirking, Michael backed toward the door. "Thank me after you escape alive."

Then the door was closed and he was gone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cam watched the guards pacing back and forth in front of the door, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Well, it looks like we've found the way in."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Indeed. And it appears to be heavily guarded."

Sam nodded. "We should wait until dark."

"They're better at seeing in the dark than we are," Sheppard countered with a frown.

Cam smirked, tossing something at Sheppard. "Not when we have night vision goggles, they aren't."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Daniel slipped his repaired glasses on carefully and sighed in relief when he found only a small scratch on each lens.

"Better?"

He nodded. "Much better. Thanks."

Michael nodded. "I was able to procure some produce for you. They are not poisonous to Humans," he said, holding out a plate with a colorful variety of juicy, edible fruits. He smirked. "When Za'Crel realized we did not have proper nourishment for you, Senkoran was sent to fetch it."

Daniel and Vala nodded their thanks, consuming the fruit hungrily. When they were finished, Michael left them to rest with the promise of more food later.

* * *

TBC…

Loving all of the reviews! I like most the ones where they tell what they do and don't like ;) hint, hint. Anyway, hope you all liked this chappie! More coming soon!


	5. Five

**The Infinity Series  
**_Destruction_**  
**By ginamr aka GM Grantham

**Summary:** The team reunites and works with Shepard's team at Atlantis to find a way to defend against the Wraith and a blossoming replicator threat.  
**Spoilers:** SGA-The Return, Part I & II; SGSG1: The Quest, Part I & II  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing of Stargate is mine…no matter how I wish it was.  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Humor  
**Rating:** T for Teen

**A/N**: A sequel to _Reunited_. The first bit is going to be from Weir's POV out of necessity. **_My first crossover fic._**

**Pairings Include:** Daniel/Vala, Jack/Sam, Cam/Lam, Sheppard/Adria (possibly some Sheppard/Weir).

* * *

**Five**

Cam shifted impatiently and looked through the binoculars again. The two guards had stopped in their pacing and were now laughing.

"I doubt much will have transpired since you last gazed through your binoculars, Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c offered.

Cam grunted. "I never did like sitting still waiting for something to happen."

Ronon turned toward the two, smirking. "Be the predator, not the prey."

Cam inclined his head in agreement. He was beginning to like Ronon.

"Have patience, Cameron," Teyla countered. "The sun will be setting soon."

He gazed at the far horizon, noting that the sky was beginning to darken. Letting his binoculars fall to his chest, he checked the ammo clip of his gun to be sure that it was secured before returning his gaze to the guards who were now sparring. "We move in an hour after sunset."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Daniel gasped for breath as the Wraith pulled back and he fought to remain conscious. His knees shook, barely able to hold his weight and when he gazed at the reflective sheet metal of the far wall, he could see that his hair was beginning to gray and wrinkles were appearing gradually. Reluctantly, he met Vala's gaze only to find her staring at him, eyes wide with fear. A moment later, her lips tightened in determination.

Before he could warn her otherwise, she'd stricken the Wraith that was holding her to the ground. However, another guard came up behind her and jabbed a needle into her neck. She cried out in surprise and slowly stopped struggling. The guard released her and she fell to the ground in a heap of limbs.

"Torturing us won't get you what you want!" he shouted. He felt a fist make rough contact with his cheek and then the blackness overtook him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cam looked down at his watch again out of habit and gazed back at the horizon. It was dark enough. He motioned for Sam, Sheppard, and Ronon to circle left and for McKay and Teyla to follow him to the right. Moments later, the two teams stood spilt on either side of the entrance. When the guards' backs were turned to them, they attacked. Sam zatted the two guards before they could alert the others inside. Once the team was sure they were unconscious, they slowly and carefully opened the doors, slipping inside. They came up against at least a dozen Wraith as they followed the signal from Vala's locator. One came up behind them and Teyla turned quickly, giving the creature a roundhouse to the head before kicking hard at its stomach and punching it roughly in the jaw. Its unconscious form hit the ground with a thud.

"Nice roundhouse," Sheppard offered with a grin. Teyla returned the grin, but saw a Wraith coming in behind him. Before she could say a word, Sheppard had the Wraith unconscious on its back.

"The signal's coming from just down the corridor," Sam said.

Nodding, the others followed one by one, Teal'c and Teyla heading up the rear.

/\/\/\/\/\

Moments later, they entered the room to find its occupants unconscious. Sam rushed to Daniel's side to check his pulse. "He's alive, but barely. He needs immediate medical attention."

Cam grimaced as he kicked the frail Wraith body away from the entrance door. Sheppard looked hard at the body. "It looks like somebody got hungry," he said, leaning over and indicating the indent marks in the body's chest.

Cam's gaze wandered over the bodies until a familiar flash of long, dark hair caught his eye. He stepped immediately over the bodies and checked to make sure that moving her wouldn't cause her any further injury. He then checked for a pulse and sighed when he found a weak one. Lifting her into his arms, he moved toward the door.

"Let's go before reinforcements show up," he said.

Teal'c rushed toward where Daniel lay unconscious. Lifting his friend's unconscious form into his arms, Teal'c then moved out the door with Sam, Teyla, Ronon, Sheppard, and McKay following behind him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Daniel felt sensation returning to his limbs and he opened his eyes slowly. Groaning softly, he closed them against the blinding light._

"_Daniel?" he heard a voice call out. A hand gripped his tightly and he felt fingers on his cheek._

"_Vala?" he called out hoarsely. Opening his eyes, he found Sam sitting at his bedside. "Where's Vala?"_

_Sam grimaced. "Daniel…"_

_His eyes widened and his throat tightened. "No."_

_Sam squeezed his hand tighter and sighed. "I'm so sorry, Daniel."_

"_Where is she?" he demanded. "I want to see her!"_

_A few moments later, he was in another room that was ominously cold and smelled of alcohol. Swallowing roughly, he followed Sam inside. She stood at one side of the gurney, her hands gripping the top edges of the sheet. She looked over at him and when he nodded, she pulled back the sheet._

_Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he reached out a shaky hand to touch her pale face. At last, the truth sunk in. She was gone. Fear squeezed his heart. She was gone and she'd left him alone to raise Claire. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and his heart skipped a beat when they glowed._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He sat up abruptly, yelping in shock and breathing heavily. Taking in his surroundings, he realized that he was in the Infirmary. His eyes closed and his lips tightened.

"Daniel?"

His eyes snapped open and he saw Vala rushing toward him. The moment she was beside him, he cupped her cheeks, his fingers wandering over every inch of her face to be sure that she was real. Sighing in relief, he brought his mouth to hers, putting every drop of emotion that he felt toward her into the kiss.

When at last they broke for air, Vala gazed at him in concern. "Are you all right?" she asked softly, brushing her fingertips over his cheek.

He shuddered and nodded, pulling her onto the bed, then hugging her close to him. "I…I dreamed that…" His throat tightened and he drew in a deep, shuddering breath. "…that you were gone."

"Shh," she soothed. "I'm right here, Daniel. I'm fine."

He brushed his lips over her forehead and then nuzzled her neck. "I love you so much, Vala."

She sighed in contentment and ran her fingers through his hair. "And I love you, Daniel. I'll never leave you. Never."

In the doorway, someone cleared their throat and the two broke apart to find Cam and Sam entering the room followed by Teal'c. Grinning, Daniel returned his gaze to Vala and pushed the hair back from her face before brushing his lips over hers.

A moment later, Carson emerged from his office smiling. "Good to see you awake, Doctor Jackson. Your wife has been shouting at my nurses since I let her in to see you."

Daniel laughed softly. "I'm sure. I was surprised she was still in here when I woke up," he teased.

Carson shook his head, grinning. "You should be all right to leave, but I want to see you for a checkup tomorrow morning."

Daniel nodded, sliding his legs carefully over the edge of the bed. A nurse handed him his clothes and he smiled in thanks before heading into the other room to change.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Two Days Later…**_

Daniel looked out at the horizon with his arm wrapped about Vala's waist. He'd have to thank Sheppard. The view from this balcony was just what he and Vala needed. He turned, brushing his lips against hers and both sighed in contentment.

"Mmm. Thank you for bringing me out here, darling. It's gorgeous."

He chuckled softly. "As gorgeous as it is, I think we should retreat to our quarters."

"And why's that?" Vala asked.

Without a word, he grasped her and began to tug her inside. She laughed, allowing him to lead her back to their quarters.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Close your eyes," he whispered.

Smirking, she did as he asked and a moment later, felt herself being lead inside. She stood impatiently just inside the door as she felt him release her hand. Whatever he was doing, he was moving so quietly that she couldn't determine what exactly it was he was doing. He then moved back to her side and she could almost see the smile on his face as he whispered, "Open them."

She nearly gasped when she saw the table in the far corner. It was covered in a white cloth and set with white porcelain dishes. A wine glass stood tall in front of each of the center plates. Beside the table was a tall stand with a bucket and in that bucket was a bottle of white wine.

Her gaze moved to the center again and she noted a tall, glass vase holding a bouquet with a mixture red and white roses. Tall candles stood on either side of it, burning triumphantly as their shadows danced over the walls. Their bed was covered in rosepetals with a short, fat purple candle burning on a plate on the left bedside table.

Speechless, Vala moved toward the table and fingered the table cloth delicately. He moved in behind her and pulled her chair out for her. She slid into it slowly and he pushed it closer to the table. He then sat down in the chair across from her, grinning as he opened the bottle of wine and poured them each a glass. After he'd corked the wine and replaced it in the bucket, he raised his glass.

"To seven months, one week, and three days as man and wife."

She smiled, clinking her glass gently against his. "And to our newborn daughter, Claire. The embodiment of our eternal love for one another."

His grin widened. "Very poetic. Have you been reading E.E. Cummings again?"

She grinned sheepishly. "Doctor Weir leant me a copy of his collected works."

He was about to reply when a voice came over the loud speaker. "SG-1, please report to the briefing room."

Sighing, he removed the bottle of wine from the bucket and slid it into the mini cooler in the far corner. "I suppose dinner will have to wait."

She looped her arm with his and the two exited the room, heading toward the briefing room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As they passed by the gateroom, Daniel saw several men emerge from the gate. A couple looked seriously injured and sure enough, the med team lifted them onto stretchers and rushed them to the Infirmary. Daniel frowned as he saw one of the men stumble down the steps.

"The Replicators! They're coming to Atlantis!" he shouted just before collapsing. As two medics moved forward to take care of him, Daniel picked up his pace to the briefing room and Vala was barely able to keep up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He and Vala entered the briefing room to find the others already there. Elizabeth's face was a mask of calm, but he could see the panic behind her façade.

"What happened?" he asked.

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Colonel Sheppard's team was ambushed. Rodney, Teyla, and Ronon are fine. But John…" She sighed. "John is in serious condition. Carson's doing all he can, but he's not sure if John's going to make it."

He stood their with Vala on his arm, stunned and unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry," he managed, though he regretted the words the instant he said them.

Elizabeth's features contorted in a grimace. "He'll pull through. He's been in tougher situations."

He nodded solemnly, avoiding her gaze. The silence in the room was deafening, each person lost in their own thoughts. Every face in the room was contemplative and sorrowful.

"We need to work on bringing Atlantis to full capability," Elizabeth said, breaking the silence. "We have two weeks. Dismissed."

She was the first to leave the room, her stride confident and determined. The others filed out one by one behind her until only Daniel and Vala remained. "We should go see him," Vala said softly. "I don't doubt that Adria's already there."

He nodded and they exited the briefing room, headed for the Infirmary.

* * *

TBC…

Hope you all liked this chapter! Keep the reviews coming!


End file.
